Its You Im Dreaming Of
by Dollypops
Summary: Gwennêl has known Faramir all her life and has only considered him as a best friend..but what happens when she begins feeling something else? what will it lead to? and what happens when Faramir meets eowyn?
1. Chapter 1 Feeling Free

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places from lotr. All credit for that goes to the incredible JRR Tolkien himself. However I do own Gwennêl and any scenes and dialogue you are not familiar with. Any movie dialogue or scenes are a credit to Peter Jackson and the writers of the movie!  
  
A/N: This is my first proper fic. So go easy on me. Please R/R and tell me what you think.... constructive criticism is welcome also. It spurs me on. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Its You I'm Dreaming Of  
  
Chapter 1 Feeling Free  
  
It was a beautiful morning. Markets were being set up ready for the day ahead and shop owners were opening shops ready for the waiting customers. Gwennêl was up and ready, preparing for her early morning ride. Ever since she was a child she found peace being with horses and had grown to be a skilful rider. Her father always encouraged her to gain some skills with a sword or with a bow, but she insisted on being with horses, much to the disapproval of her mother, who thought she should be engaging in more ladylike activities.  
  
"Gwennêl, my child, how in all of Middle Earth do you plan on marrying if you are always out with those confounded horses, you should think about your priorities child!" she would always say to her.  
  
"Mother, one day you will see that horses make far better company than any man that is only wanting to be pleased and waited on hand and foot. I for one am ready to leave that to the distant future," she would always answer. "Very distant future," she would quietly say to herself.  
  
Gwennêl didn't care for that lifestyle, but to please her father she did spar with him on occasions, but never thought anything of it. She had known Faramir ever since was a child; they had to grown to become great friends. Herself, Boromir and Faramir would often go about making mischief for the inhabitants of Minas Tirith, much to their dismay. However their parents would often scold them and tell them to behave in a more mature manner, despite the fact they were only children. Gwennêl was slightly younger than Faramir, but they thought alike in many ways. Boromir was older than both of them and eventually became aware of the fact and often helped his father. Gwennêl had led quite a secluded life ever since her mother died 3 years ago. She died of childbirth, but unfortunately mother and child were lost. Her father was always out with the soldiers doing his duty but had little time to spare; he was of a high rank and so was always busy. Luckily for Gwennêl she had Faramir and Boromir for company, and her horses of course.  
  
"You spend far too much time with those horses, one would think you were raised with the Rohirrim," came the voice of Faramir just outside the stables.  
  
Gwennêl was feeding her horse, ready to saddle him for the morning ride.  
  
"And you, milord often wish I had been raised with the Rohirrim, just to get me away from you!" she quipped back, turning around smiling.

"Now you know that is not the case my friend, without you, who would have been able to assist me in making the life of Boromir completely and utterly unbearable?" he retorted back.

"How right you are," she replied, giggling.

"Do you care for some company on your ride this very beautiful day?" he asked, mocking seriousness

. "Why milord how could I refuse such company?" she replied, trying her best not to laugh at him being charming towards her.

They both saddled up their horses and rode out the gates across the Pelennor. Gwennêl loved the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair and she loved the feeling of being at one with her horse. She loved being free. They had been riding a while and had slowed to a trot.

"Should we rest for a while now Gwen?" asked Faramir, slightly tired.

"That would be a good idea," she agreed

They found a lovely spot by the Anduin, where the horses could rest and have a drink. Gwennêl pulled a carrot out of her bag and gave it to Rofain. The white horse took it gratefully, while Gwennêl rustled her mane. She nudged Gwennêl with her head after eating the carrot.

"You truly love your horse," said Faramir, more a statement than a question. "Yes, I believe I do," she replied, smiling and stroking Rofain.

"I do not blame you, I believe they are magnificent creatures," he said stroking his own chestnut brown horse.

"I think we should return now, father will be expecting me back," Faramir told Gwennêl, turning to her.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" he added.

"I do not think I should, your father has never really taken a liking to me," she replied.

"Father has never really taken a liking to many people, it seems," he told her.

"But you are still coming," he told her more than asked her.

"Very well, if it is your wish milord," she quipped, smiling.

With that they rode back to Minas Tirith for lunch with the Steward.

Name Translations:  
  
Gwennêl: Meaning 'Maiden from a star'  
  
Rofain: Meaning 'White Horse'

A/N: Well there's the first chapter...sorry if it sucks, it was just an idea I came up with last night. Please review with any suggestions, comments or whatever you want, and if you're going to flame without a reason. You're wasting your time to be honest. If the reviews help me I will take them into account and I will be uber grateful, so get reviewing. Please.Thanks =) Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting With Denethor

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the incredible JRR Tolkien. As do the places. I own any scenes you are not familiar with and the character Gwennêl.  
  
A/N: Okay so now she has a real middle earth name!! . Gwennêl, it means Maiden from a star in sindarin. Hope that makes people happy now! =) Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming =)  
  
Big thank you to Popcornleader for her help! =)  
  
On with the story...  
  
Chapter 2 Meeting With Denethor  
  
They arrived at the large gates of Minas Tirith and made their way to the stables. Awaiting them were two soldiers. They dismounted and led their horses to the stable boy.  
  
"My lord Faramir, your father requests your presence immediately," said one of the soldiers.  
  
"Thank you, I'll be along in a moment," he replied, not too sure if he wanted an audience with Denethor at that point in time.  
  
"I'm sorry Gwen, my father acquires my presence, I'm afraid lunch will have to wait," said Faramir, not too pleased about it "That's quite all right Faramir, I understand, maybe we could meet later at the training field, I need to practice my archery some more," she replied, a little disappointed at him having to leave.  
  
"Very well, I shall see you later." With that he walked towards the citadel  
  
and left Gwen to tend to her horse.  
  
Faramir approached his father's study and knocked on the huge double doors.  
  
"Enter," a voice commanded.  
  
"You sent for me father?" asked Faramir softly. He looked towards his father's desk. There were two chairs, one already occupied by Boromir.  
  
"Sit down, we have much to discuss," Denethor said, not sounding happy at all.  
  
Faramir closed the doors and went to sit next to his brother, who managed to pass him a faint smile.  
  
"There have being sightings of orcs on the outskirts of Osgiliath," Denethor began  
  
"Their numbers seem to be increasing, we fear an attack on the city. As you are Captain I am sending you there to make sure it does not fall into enemy hands." "But father how..." Faramir began, but was cut off by his father.  
  
"You will leave tomorrow and will stay in case there is an attack," Denethor said finally. "I cannot risk Osgiliath being overrun, our defences are few as it is, you will protect our city and you will return when I see fit, if you need ore soldiers I will send Boromir along with more men" he said, turning towards Faramir.  
  
"Father, I can leave tomorrow with Faramir, there is no point me staying here if help is needed at Osgiliath" Boromir interrupted.  
  
"No," Denethor responded sharply. "You will stay here, Faramir will leave tomorrow and if you are needed, I shall send you with more men at a later date. Is that understood Faramir? Or are you afraid you cannot fulfil the duty that I ask of you?" he finished coldly.  
  
"No father, I will leave tomorrow at your request, I will not let you down," he answered.  
  
"We shall see about that," the Steward replied, his face expressionless. "You may leave now, I have many things to see to."  
  
With that the two sons stood up bowed to their father and left his study. They made there way through the corridors, chatting about the situation as they went along.  
  
"He never has any faith in me, he always he thinks I set out to disappoint him," said Faramir, angered by his father's words.  
  
"Father is concerned about the safety of Gondor, it sometimes affects the light in which he see's people, he cannot stand failure, you of all people should know that Faramir," Boromir replied, trying to make Faramir see that their fathers judgment could sometimes be clouded.  
  
"Yes but he always seems to think I do fail him, when I try my hardest to do his will. Nothing is ever good enough for that man," Faramir responded, upset by the situation.  
  
"Do not worry about father, just go about your duties and he will see that you are no failure, in time," Boromir said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Anyway I am off to get some lunch, would you care to join me little brother?"  
  
"I shall have to decline your offer Boromir, I said I would meet Gwen in the training court," Faramir answered.  
  
"As you wish, I shall speak with you later." At that Boromir left, heading towards the dining hall, as Faramir went in the opposite direction, towards the training grounds.  
  
Gwennêl was already there shooting a few arrows towards the target in front of her. She wasn't great with a bow, and hardly ever hit the centre, but she managed to keep the arrows on the target instead of embedding them into the trees as she had done when she first started practising. "You're improving a great deal," came a voice from behind her.  
  
She turned around, startled by the sudden breaking of the silence.  
  
"Oh, Faramir it's you. You startled me for a moment," she said, relieved that she knew the person.  
  
He smiled at her being so unprepared. "I gathered, as your arrow is now embedded in that tree," he said, smiling and pointing to the tree.  
  
"Oh... well... you know... it was an easy mistake to make" she stammered. "I trust your meeting with your father went well?" she asked him, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Not exactly," he started. "There have been sightings of orcs on the outskirts of Osgiliath, my father fears an attack and he is sending me there tomorrow morning to try and prevent the enemy from taking over."  
  
"Oh... I see, so your father is just sending you to stop it, as easy as that," she replied.  
  
"Now Gwen, don't be angry, I won't be gone long, and there's no guarantee they will attack," he said, trying to calm her.  
  
"Is my father travelling with you?" she asked, straight to the point.  
  
"Yes, I believe he is."  
  
"Just take care Faramir, don't let your father's words lead you to believe you are not capable of protecting your people," she told him.  
  
"How do you know he..." he began before she cut him off.  
  
"I know your father, he is not happy unless he is scolding you and putting you in an ill light, but he is wrong. You are a brave fighter, Faramir, and you will come back victorious," she said softly.  
  
"Thank you Gwen, I'm lucky to have you as a friend" he said with a smile.  
  
"I am lucky to have you also, but now you should go and rest, you will have a long day tomorrow," she said with a smile.  
  
"Maybe I should. I promise I'll see you tomorrow before I go, you will still have Boromir for company, do not fear for me. I shall see you later."  
  
"All right," she replied, and he left. Leaving her to finish practising.

A/N: Chapter 2 done. Please review I want to see if this is going  
anywhere. Thanks =)


	3. Chapter 3 Farewell to the White City

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the awesome JRR Tolkien himself, however I do own Gwennêl and Faervell  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 3. As I said before I would change the character name Allinya, and I have, she is know called Gwennêl! Now that's taken care of, hope you enjoy the rest of the story =)  
  
Big thank you to my beta Popcornleader!! She's awesome. =)  
  
Happy reading =)  
  
Chapter 3 Farewell to The White City  
  
It was a lovely morning, perfect for the ride to Osgiliath. Faramir gathered weapons, which consisted of a bow and quiver, his sword and two daggers. He grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around him, clasping it together. He grabbed his bag of supplies for the journey and made his way out into the corridor, heading towards the stables.  
  
"Good morning sir, we are ready to leave at your will," said one of the  
  
soldiers on his arrival.  
  
"Thank you, I wish to leave soon, I just need to prepare my horse and say farewell to a few people. Make ready the men if you would," came his reply.  
  
"Yes, my lord," the young soldier answered, walking away.  
  
Faramir saddled his horse and gave him a carrot, which he took gratefully. He looked up and saw Gwennêl glancing around.  
  
"Gwen!" he shouted to her.  
  
She looked up and noticed him standing by his horse, looking in her direction, and made her way over to where he was standing.  
  
"Faramir," she started. "I do not want you to go."  
  
"Gwen, I know that you do not, but is my duty and I cannot refuse to do what my father asks of me," he said solemnly, his expression saying he wished to stay as well. "He asks me to defend our country, I cannot deny him that."  
  
"I understand that, but I have already lost people who are dear to me, I  
  
cannot lose you too. With my father going along with you, both your  
  
lives are endangered and I cannot bear the thought of you leaving me. Will Boromir be riding with you also?"  
  
"He will not be going with us now, but if we need reinforcements, he will be sent along with more soldiers," he said sadly, knowing it would worry Gwennêl further.  
  
"I see," she said simply. "Just take care of yourself Faramir, I want you to return safely."  
  
"That is my wish also," he said, smiling, trying to lighten the ill mood.  
  
Gwennêl returned the smile lightly, the sadness still evident in her eyes.  
  
"And I have faith that you will my friend," she replied.  
  
Faramir looked at the gates and saw that the men were awaiting his order to leave the city. One of the men was riding towards the two.  
  
"I must leave now, the men are waiting for me, do not worry yourself Gwen, I shall return home soon and all will be well," he said with another reassuring smile. He kissed the crown of her head lightly and mounted his horse.  
  
The man came up to the two and looked at Gwennêl.  
  
"Father," she said simply.  
  
"I know I have not always been there when you need me Gwen. Ever since your mother passed I have always seemed to have matters to attend to, with no time to spare for you. I apologise to you for that, my child," he said.  
  
"Father, you are a great man and I know someone in your position always has matters to deal with. There is no need to apologise, knowing that you are safe is sufficient enough," she said, smiling.  
  
"I love you Gwen, and I shall be home soon," he replied. He dismounted  
  
his horse and embraced her tightly. He kissed her forehead and smiled.  
  
"I will be home soon, do not worry about our well being, we will be fine."  
  
"Lord Faervell we must be on our way!" a soldier shouted to him.  
  
He mounted his horse again. "Farewell, my darling child."  
  
"Farewell father. May your journey be a safe one," she said, a tear stinging her eyes.  
  
He smiled at her and rode back to the gate. Faramir ordered the guards to open the gate and both Faramir and Faervell waved and gave a smile before turning around and riding out of the city. "I just hope you both return safely," Gwen thought to herself.  
  
She ran up the stairs to the wall overlooking the Pelennor and watched the riders ride towards Osgiliath until she could see them no longer.  
  
"No Aran síla am râdel," she said quietly to the fading forms of her loved ones.  
  
And with that, she left to go to the training field to practise her fighting.  
  
Translations:  
  
No Aran síla am râdel – May the sun shine upon your path.  
  
Names:  
  
Faervell - meaning 'Strong Spirit'  
  
Gwennêl - meaning 'Maiden from a star'  
  
A/N: well there's chapter 3, I know it seems kind of slow, but things should start to pick up in the next few chapters. Please review, thanks =)  
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, will be great if I get more in the future!  
  
Rosie26 – thanks for your advice, all grammar should be fixed now, and if there's the odd mistake ohh well, no one is perfect! Thanks for the review!! =) 


	4. Chapter 4 Osgiliath

Disclaimer: I own Gwennêl, Faervell and Faerlain. All other credit goes to JRR Tolkien himself! Any movie dialogue is a credit to Peter Jackson and his team of writers.  
**  
A/N: Thanks to my beta PopcornLeader and to my reviewers. Individual  
Thank-you's are at the end. Enjoy the rest of the story....  
**  
Chapter 4: Osgiliath  
  
It didn't take long for the company to reach the city. Luckily the weather  
had been on their side, the sun was shining and there was a light breeze. They arrived at the city to be welcomed by Madril, Faramir's second in command. Faramir dismounted his horse, waiting to hear reports of Orc movement.  
  
"Faramir, there have been sightings of at least a 100 orcs nearing the banks of the river," Madril began.

He continued, "They will be here soon, and although I think we have a chance of keeping them at bay, attacks will come nonetheless."  
  
"The men will need to be ready, orcs have a tendency to ambush, we must be ready for them," Faramir said sternly.

"Faervell, prepare the men," he told his second in command.

"See that they are at their posts immediately."  
  
"Yes, milord," Faervall said, turning on his heel to ready the men.  
  
"Faramir, if their numbers are too great that we are unable to hold the city, we will need reinforcements. We must send word to Gondor," pleaded Madril.  
  
"Have there been more sightings?" asked Faramir.  
  
"Yes milord, more Orcs are headed this way," he replied. "Two parties, with at least a hundred in each."  
  
"Very well, a messenger will be sent if we need reinforcements," said Faramir.

"But for now, just make sure we are ready, long have we kept the enemy at bay, and we will continue to do so."  
  
"Yes, sir," Madril replied, making his way to prepare for an attack.  
  
Gwennêl was at the archery range practising her skills. Ever since Faramir and her father had set out for Osgiliath 2 days ago, most of her time had been spent trying to master her skills of the bow.  
  
"Gwen, will you ever remove yourself from here?" a voice came from behind her. She turned around to find her good friend Faerlain standing there with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"I am only trying to improve my skills, is it so bad that I am learning to  
defend myself? A woman should learn to defend herself, especially in these dark times," she replied.  
  
"Yes, that is a good thing, but must you spend every minute of your spare time here? You need to rest," he said, his voice carefully concealing an underlying tone of concern.  
  
"I try to, but I cannot help fearing for my father and for Faramir, and our  
people-" she began, but was cut off by Faerlain.  
  
"We have known Faramir for a long time, he can defend himself, as your  
father can. You are worrying for nothing, they are quite capable of defending themselves," he said. "Do not worry yourself."  
  
"Perhaps you are right, if anything had happened we would have been told," she replied, feeling slightly better about the situation.  
  
"Yes, now come, Boromir has invited us to dinner as the Steward has taken to locking himself in his study."  
  
"Very well," she said, smiling lightly at her friend's concern for her. With that she went to get changed for dinner with Boromir.  
  
"My Lord Faramir, Orcs are approaching from across the river!! There are too many, there is no way we will be able to hold them back!" Madril shouted to Faramir. "You must send word to Minas Tirith, we need reinforcements!"  
  
"How many?" he asked.  
  
"Around a hundred, maybe more, we cannot be certain," Madril replied.  
  
"Faervell!" Faramir called.  
  
"Sir?" he replied.  
  
"I need you to send a rider to Minas Tirith and request more soldiers, then I need you to prepare the men for battle," he told him.  
  
"Right away," Faervell replied, walking away to do as he was ordered.  
  
Gwennêl was talking to Boromir and Faerlain about fighting when one of the guards stormed in on them.  
  
"Lord Boromir, a rider has just arrived from Osgiliath requesting  
reinforcements. There is an Orc attack and they fear they will be unable to hold them back," the soldier said in barely one breath.  
  
Gwennêl froze, her heart started to beat faster and faster. Faerlain noticed her discomfort and gave her a worried look.  
  
"Very well, gather as many men as we are able to, and get a message to my Father. We ride for Osgiliath as soon as possible," Boromir told the guard.  
  
"Faerlain, I'm afraid we will need you, prepare to leave," Boromir said  
sternly.  
  
"I want to go with you," Gwennêl interjected.  
  
"No, you need to stay here," Boromir said quickly.  
  
"But my Father is out there. Boromir, I've lost most of my family, I will not lose him also," she said, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"I know, but you will always have us, the people need you here, you may be able to help with the healing," he said softly. "Everything will be all right"  
  
With that Boromir turned on his heel to prepare for the journey ahead.  
Faerlain put a brotherly hand on Gwen's shoulder, and followed the  
Captain-General.

**A/N: Had a bit of trouble with chapter for some reason.... ooh well! Review plzzz!!!!  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Voldie on varsity track- Thanks for the use of constructive critism!  
Hopefully my story's layout is better now. Thanks for the review.  
  
Popcornleader- Thankyou for being my beta!! luv yah!  
  
Butterfly-elf- Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story.  
  
Rosie26- Thanks or the review! I know there may be quite a few typos, but oh  
well. I'll try and change them as soon as I can. I have a beta now as well!  
. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Miranda.G- wow looooong review there. But it was helpful and thanks for  
taking the time to review. This chapter may have some mistakes because my  
beta's away I think... so I just posted it anyway because I'm going away soon.  
Thanks for the review, hope the story picks up!  
  
I'm away for a week so there wont be any updates until I get back, but I'll update as soon as I can when I return. Keep reviewing! =)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Attack

**Disclaimer: See other chapters.**

**A/N wooooah sorri for the lack of updates I've been mega busy and I've had a bit of trouble writing this story. But it's done, so here's chapter 5....**

**Big thanks to my beta, Popcornleader!**

Chapter 5 The Attack  
  
The next morning was a rush as many of the soldiers that could be spared prepared to ride to Osgiliath.  
  
"How are we for time?" Boromir asked.  
  
"We shall be ready to leave by noon at the latest," replied Faerlain with a slight expression of sadness.  
  
"Good, do not fear for Gwen my friend, she will be all right. We will be back before she even realises we are gone," he told him, trying to lighten the solemn mood. Many of the soldiers were looking glum this morn.  
  
"I fear you may be wrong my lord, she will stand at the wall day and night awaiting our return. I know Gwen, her father is not within her sight, therefore she will not be at peace until he is there hugging her. She fears she will loose him to the shadow that grows," he replied with disdain. "She fears for Faramir also; she cares for him deeply. He is the best friend she could ever hope for," he finished.  
  
"Faramir and lord Faervall are skilled fighters, I am positive that they will return, although I cannot guarantee they will return unwounded," Boromir stated "However, enough of this talk. We should be thinking positive, continue your duties my friend, we leave soon."  
  
"Of course, sir." With that Faerlain walked away.  
  
Faramir and Madril were engaged in a conversation about defences when two soldiers approached them.  
  
"Sir, there is a sighting of the enemy across the river, they are preparing to cross the Anduin," the soldier said speedily and breathlessly.  
  
"Prepare for an attack!" Faramir shouted to the surrounding soldiers.  
  
Immediately the soldiers were off, running to their posts, readying themselves for the inevitable. Madril went to give the orders to his men while Faramir ran to check the river and its defences.  
  
At that moment, the soldiers of Gondor were preparing to leave. Gwen did not come to bid them farewell. Boromir and Faerlain assumed it was because she did not want to say goodbye. Wives and children of the soldiers leaving bid tearful farewells, hoping that their loved ones would return to them.  
  
Boromir took his place at the front and signalled for his men to mount their horses.  
  
"We ride for Osgiliath!" Boromir shouted and made his way out of the gates. Amongst the soldiers was an unknown rider that had remained on their horse all along. Gwennêl. She had taken some of her brother's old armour and made her way into the group of men without being noticed.  
  
The group of Gondorian soldiers rode with haste to Osgiliath.  
  
As the party from Minas Tirith neared Osgiliath, Faramir and his men awaited the attack of orcs. The few boats of orcs could be seen just making their way across the river.  
  
"I thought there would be more than three boats full," Faervall whispered to Faramir.  
  
"Three boats full is enough to cause damage, and besides, not all the orcs sighted attack, they move on and leave only a number to attack," Faramir replied. Faervall nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
All the soldiers were now positioned away from the view of the orcs. It would only be a matter of time before they would have to make their presence known.  
  
Each moment brought the orcs closer; they were almost at the bank of the river now. The first of the boats dropped down the guard and the orcs clambered out running into the city. The soldiers jumped out and began to vanquish the enemy.  
  
More and more orcs came and every soldier was engaged in a battle with 2 or more orcs.  
  
"There is a lot more than I expected!" Faervall shouted to Faramir just as another orc went to bring down his blade upon him. He dodged the blow and hacked the foul beasts head off with one swift slice of his sword.  
  
"More and more come, there is another two boats full!" Faramir shouted back as more orcs came running at him.  
  
The battle seemed to be going nowhere for the soldiers, more and more men fell at the orc blades. But all was not lost yet.  
  
Just as the orcs thought they had the upper hand a thundering of hooves could be heard and Boromir and his men (and woman) came into view, slicing through the orcs. When it was clear, they all dismounted and engaged in the fighting.  
  
Not long after all but a few orcs were left standing and they began to flee, only to be shot at by the bows and arrows of the soldiers. Including Gwennêl.  
  
"Brother," Faramir said putting his hands on Boromir's shoulders. They both smiled and had a brotherly embrace.  
  
"Little brother, it is good that I showed up when I did, or it seems you would be a lifeless heap on the floor," Boromir stated with a smile. He always had a smile on his face, even after a gruelling battle.  
  
"You got my message then," Faramir stated simply.  
  
"Yes. I gathered as many men as I could possibly bring," Boromir said, his tone turning serious. "Father insisted that we had to spare as few as we could, so we had enough soldiers to guard the Minas Tirith," he continued.  
  
"More like so he could see me struggle and then scold me afterwards," Faramir stated, a little sadness etching his features.  
  
"Faramir, he-"Boromir began, before being cut off.  
  
"No Boromir, I understand what he is like, I have never been good enough in his eyes," Faramir said sadly. At that point Faerlain and Faervall came up to the brothers.  
  
"All seems to be well sir, there is no more sightings of any orcs," stated Faervall.  
  
"Thank you, Faervall," Faramir said, turning his head. He spotted a soldier leaning against a wall clutching their arm.  
The other three men followed his gaze to the soldier. Whoever it was seemed to have a deep wound on their forearm.  
  
"How badly are you hurt?" Faramir asked walking up to them. The other three men followed.  
  
The soldier didn't answer him; instead they kept their head down. They just shrugged. Faramir leaned to take a look.  
  
"What's your name?" Boromir asked.  
  
Still no reply; the soldier just continued looking at the floor.  
  
"You are being spoken to!" Faervall shouted and Faramir went to remove the helmet.  
  
"No!" the soldier squeaked but Faramir had already grabbed the helmet.  
  
The soldier lifted their head up and all three men gasped. Gwennêl was standing before them  
  
"Gwennêl," her father said breathlessly.

**A/N: there we have it, chapter 5, sorry if it's a bit crappy as I said before I had a lot of trouble planning out this chapter.**

**Please review!! Constructive criticism is welcome, but pppplz no flames!!**

**I'll be grateful for feedback and ideas!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! Reviews make my day!**


End file.
